Singles Awareness Day
by AngloManxphilic
Summary: Yet another Valentine's Day story, a little early, I know.


[Author Note: I do not own Hetalia or anything affiliated with Hidekaz Himaruya nor the Portugal in this story. However, I do own the Isle of Man OC, Gillian Kirkland]

Valentine's Day. Singles Awareness Day. Whomever you may be or whatever your relationship status is, February 14 was a day of spreading love or celebrating the lack of love in your life. In World Academy, it was no different. The principal of WA, Ancient Rome, would hold a festival in the day's honour. The male students would shower the female students with gifts and vice versa as well as several movies to be played into the witching hours.

This year in particular, the quarterback of the football team and President of the Hero Club, Alfred Jones was planning to give a particular female in the school the best Valentine's Day gift she had ever received. That girl was none other than the Vice President of the Witchcraft Club, Gillian Kirkland.

He had been fond of her ever since they met back in middle school when the teacher assigned them to sit next to each other. Her styled blonde hair, sparkling emerald green eyes and beautiful personality drew her to him. Not to mention, she wasn't like the slutty girls on the cheer squad who were constantly trying to get into his pants. I mean, he knew he was good looking but damn, he didn't want the entire cheer squad after his junk.

Anyway, back to the story. It was February 14 and the celebrations were already underway. Girls and boys alike were counting the gifts they had received with pride. Alfred, despite receiving many gifts, was on a mission to give his gift to his soon-to-be Valentine.

[A few days earlier]

Alfred threw his arm around Arthur's shoulders making the Englishman stiffen and glare at him. "Idiot. What do you want?" Arthur huffed, furrowing his brows together in annoyance. Alfred was one of the last people he wanted to see that day. "The hero needs your help in buying a kick-ass Valentine's Day gift. I tried asking Francis but...damn, that dude is perverted as fuck" Alfred said, retracting his arm from Arthur's shoulders and shuddering in the memory of asking the Frenchman for advice earlier.

"Valentine's Day gift? The rules state that you can't send a present to yourself" Arthur snorted with a smirk, finding the thought of Alfred liking someone amusing. After all, the last time Alfred said he liked someone, that person ended up filing a restraining order against him. "Dude, don't be jelly just cuz no one would ever get you anything" Alfred said, his temper flaring. Oh how he wanted to pimp slap the Brit there and then.

"Excuse you, git. I get a present every year and I have my darling little sister to thank for that. However, whom are you trying to get a gift for?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms and looking up at the football star whose ego could easily match the annoying Prussian who lived near him. "I'm trying to get a gift for a girl that I really l-like..." Alfred said, slightly stumbling on the last word, having not said it in the longest of times.

To Arthur's surprise, Alfred had not reacted to him saying Gillian had been giving him presents for Valentine's. Yes, that's right. Arthur had known of Alfred's crush on his sister ever since they entered high school.

"Well, to make this easier for you. Gillian likes red roses, her favourite colour is green which makes her favourite gem emerald and she loves chocolate with caramel filling" Arthur informed, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. "Thanks dude! Wish me luck!" Alfred said with his typical wide grin before running out to buy the gifts for his Valentine, wondering how Arthur knew but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting a gift. Arthur shook his head at the American as he ran off and turned back to his locker, a plan forming in his mind.

[Present Time]

Gillian was animatedly chatting with her best friends Gilbert and Andrea as well as her older brother Arthur by the lockers. Alfred narrowed his eyes at the ruby-eyed Prussian who placed his elbow on Gillian's shoulder, making the smallest of the group of 4 shoot the infamous Kirkland glare at him. "Heh. Serves you right, jerk. No one does that to my Gilly" Alfred muttered before stepping out from behind the wall, his gifts for Gillian behind his back.

Gilbert spotted Alfred from the corner of his eye and gave a sly smirk. No dumbass American was going to steal his best friend's heart. The Prussian pulled out a single red rose and held it out to Gillian with a sweeping bow. "Oh, that's very kind of you, Gil" The Manxwoman said with a smile, ruffling his hair and floating the rose into a vase that was in her open locker.

Alfred gritted his teeth but in determination to sweep Gillian off her feet, he stepped forward and held out his gifts to the blonde female. "Happy Valentine's Day, dudette!" he grinned at her, inwardly hoping that she would accept him. She had to! After all, he spent majority of his pocket money on her gifts. "Aw, this is so sweet of you and unlike you, Alfred. Thank you~" Gillian giggled, leaning up to kiss the American on the cheek softly.

Alfred's cheeks flushed and he smiled, rubbing the back of his head gently "Anytime, dudette". Arthur held out a yellow rose to Andrea -signifying friendship, seeing as how he saw the Portugese woman no other way-. Andrea smiled bitterly at the flower and gave her thanks to the Englishman. No matter what she did, it seemed that Arthur's heart was elsewhere. Specifically where she wasn't.

"Gillian, I have your present in my locker. Shall I go fetch it?" Arthur asked, holding out his arm to his younger sister. The two other males clenched their fists in annoyance. They knew it was wrong to be jealous of Arthur seeing as the two were siblings but alas, it was a force of habit.

Gillian nodded and took Arthur's arm. The Kirkland siblings walked a little further down from Gillian's locker followed by three unamused companions. Icy glares being shot at Gillian from Andrea and daggers being shot at Arthur from Alfred and Gilbert. "Hm, is something wrong, boys?" Gillian asked, turning to face the egotistical males.

Honestly, she had no idea why but the three males she was with at current had been getting on her nerves with their constant competition over who could impress her the most. Yes, she may be blonde but that doesn't mean that she can't see when people are fighting over her.

"Nein! We're just being bros...isn't that right, Amerika?" Gilbert said with an innocent grin, jabbing the American roughly with his elbow in his ribs. The taller blonde yelped and winked at Gillian in hopes of reassurance. Gillian raised her brows and turned back to Arthur who pulled out a small box with holes poked into it from his locker.

"Iggy, dude! When you give a girl something in a box, there aren't supposed to be holes in it" Alfred chuckled, finding the holey box a bit amusing for the sole reason of taunting Arthur. "In this case, you git. There are supposed to be holes in this box and you'll see why" Arthur hissed in annoyance before gently lifting out a ginger purebred Manx kitten.

"Aw, isn't he just the cutest little thing~? Thank you, Arthur! Best present I've ever gotten" Gillian cooed and carefully held the kitten in her hands. Thus, the other presents she had received were forgotten about. Arthur gave a sly smirk to the other males and gently kissed the top of Gillian's head. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart" Arthur greeted with a soft smile. Gillian just giggled and nuzzled him softly in response.

"Well...I don't know about you but, I'm going to get ready for the festival tonight. Later losers!" Gilbert said, breaking the awkward silence and walking away in an attempt to try and woo Gillian his way. Andrea and Alfred headed their own way, leaving the two Kirklands in comfortable silence. "Mm, shall we head home to get ready?" Gillian asked, looking up at her older brother, the kitten mewing quietly. Arthur nodded and ruffled his sister's hair.

[At the February 14 Festival later]

Excited chatter and carnival fair rides were the main noise that echoed around the back courtyard of the overly large high school. Alfred drew his neck away from the collar of his freshly-pressed shirt in an attempt to breathe while he waited for Gillian to turn up.

In actual fact, Gillian was already there and was happily eating with her brother. Andréa happened to be watching the two blondes from behind a vendor. It was about high time she told Arthur how she truly felt.

Alfred wandered around the vendors and spotted Arthur and Gillian sitting together. His fists clenched involuntarily and he swiftly approached the two. Andréa saw the American move from where she was and she too sped up to talk to the blondes.

"Arthur, I have something important to tell you!" Andréa spoke up, reaching a hand out for the Englishman's shoulder. Gillian, having heard her friend, looked up from her food and a small smirk graced her features as she looked over what her friend was wearing. "Yes, what is it, Andréa? And make it quick, I'm eating" Arthur huffed, turning around to face the Portugese woman.

"Gilly! Dudette!" Alfred's voice rung out, making the Manxwoman to turn in her seat to look up at the blue-eyed male. "Hm? Yes, what is it Alfred?" Gillian asked, tilting her head slightly. She had always been fond of the tall American but she lacked the confidence to break such a good friendship for a relationship.

"I like you, Gillian. A lot and not the lame kind of like where I only like you as a friend but what I'm trying to say, dudette, is that I-" Alfred said before being interrupted by a pair of lips capturing his own. Gillian cupped his cheek gently and slowly pulled him down to a reasonable height. Alfred wrapped his arms around the female before pulling back a bit for air. "I love you too, Alfred" Gillian giggled softly as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. The American just grinned widely in response and pulled the Manxwoman in for another kiss.

The two of them just being together at that moment made everything around them insignificant. They were together at last.

-/-

The End~


End file.
